Lucky Penny
by winged-saetta
Summary: Beast Boy needs some money to afford the newest Mega Monkeys game, but obtaining some cash from his fellow Titans proves to be more difficult than he thought. Posted this on Tumblr for last year's BBRae week and figured I should share it on here as well :) PS: There was an uploading issue that a lovely anon pointed out-so I had to delete the story and reupload it-sorry about that!


Beast Boy dragged his feet as he reluctantly followed Starfire and Raven out of the convenience store. He was beyond annoyed that when Starfire and Raven asked him to go out to town with them that they meant out to run a few errands. His head hung low and his posture was worse than usual until the sight of something beautiful caught his eye and instantly perked him up.

"No way! Mega Monkeys 5 is out already?! Dudes! Do you understand what this means?" As if hearts were popping out of his eyes, Beast Boy lusted after the video game sitting in the window display.

"That you will now be living in front of the television playing this meaningless game for the next few weeks?" Raven asked, sarcasm lining her monotone voice. She glanced at Starfire in attempt to exchange a look of annoyance. However, the space princess merely expressed her excitement for her friend.

Starfire giggled happily for Beast Boy until her eyes met the price label. "Friend Beast Boy, do you possess the $32.99 plus the tax to purchase this Mega Monkeys 5?"

Beast Boy's elfish ears drooped at the realization that he only had $25 to his name along with some pocket change. "Come on, let's get back to the tower," he said, his voice filled with disappointment. He was only a few bucks short, so he was hopeful that he could gather a little something from the other Titans.

Upon their arrival to the tower, Beast Boy rushed to Robin and Cyborg, ready to beg for some money. He thought if he promised them to do their chores for a week that perhaps he could get some money out of them. When he approached Robin, the boy wonder immediately dismissed Beast Boy, stating how chores will instill a sense of responsibility and discipline that is priceless. With that, Beast Boy moved on to Cyborg, who accepted the offer with a twist. He would give Beast Boy $10 if he not only did his chores, but became his personal butler for a week. Beast Boy begrudgingly accepted, and went off to his room to count his money.

Beast Boy's brows furrowed as he counted out all of his money. "I have $35.27. All I need is 19 more cents. Time to dig around in the couch!" He rushed off to the couch, and began his search. He managed to salvage 18 cents. A penny short. Ready to give up, he began to head back to his room.

On the way to his room, he notice Raven's door was open. Confused, the curious changeling peered inside, only for his eyes to catch the familiar glimpse of shinny copper. He cautiously entered Raven's room and snagged the penny sitting on her nightstand. "Sweet!"

"Why are you in my room?" Raven growled from her doorway.

The sound of Raven's irritated voice caused Beast Boy to nearly jump out of his skin. "The door was open! And I really need one more penny to get Mega Monkeys 5 so when I saw this penny on your nightstand I-"

Beast Boy's speech was interrupted when a large black claw snatched and pinned him against the wall. "Give me back the penny. Now," Raven ordered, her jaw clenched.

"Chill out Raven, you can really be so uptight sometimes. It's just one cent. Don't be cheap. I'll pay you back in full, promise." Beast Boy sheepishly grinned, rubbing the back of his head anxiously. He handed her back the penny quickly when rather responding, she willed the claw to grip him tighter.

Raven released him and clutched the penny tightly in her hand. "Thank you. Now get out of my room."

Beast Boy helped himself stand, he looked at Raven with contracted eyebrows. "Not until you tell me why you're acting so weird. I mean, what's so special about that penny? Most of it is covered in black stuff anyway!"

"It's lucky." She simply stated, opening the palm of her hands so that the penny was visible. "You gave it to me a while ago."

"Oh. I didn't realize you still had it…" Beast Boy's cheeks began to warm at the thought of Raven treasuring something he gave her so dearly.

"I thought it was destroyed when I became the portal. It should have been. But when I checked the old library there it was, laying among the rubble. I kept it because…well…it means a lot to me, how much you believed in me that day. I mean, how much you all believed in me." Raven looked the coin, and then at Beast Boy, who seemed shocked by Raven's sentimentalism. "However…it was yours first, so here, take it." She placed the coin in Beast Boy's hand and turned away. Raven positioned herself for mediation before telling Beast Boy to leave her room once more. Beast Boy complied this time and decided to head to his room and ready himself for a trip to town.

Beast Boy arrived back to the tower humming happily with a small shopping bag in his hand. He entered the common room, his grin growing at the sight of Raven reading on the couch. "Hey Rae! I got you something!"

"No offense Beast Boy, but I don't want to play your video game with you. Even if you glue my hands to the controller again, I will not play it," Raven stated, her eyes remaining fixed on her book.

"I didn't end up getting it. I got you something instead!" Beast Boy excitedly shoved the bag in front of Raven's face.

Raven looked up from her book, feeling rather intrigued. "What, you really couldn't find another penny to afford your game?" She rested her book on the couch cushion next to her before taking the bag from Beast Boy and removing its contents. She looked upon the tiny antique jewelry box that she held in her hands. She slowly opened the box, feelings of both shock and relief overcoming her at the sight of her lucky penny resting inside. "I don't understand…"

"Well, I thought it was cool that you kept the penny and everything. It's important to you so I couldn't just spend it. I found another penny on my way to the store for the video game, but I found something else too. It's this little shop and it's filled with tons of cool junk! I thought maybe you needed a place to keep the penny, in case someone else tried to steal it like I did." He released a chuckle before continuing. "After I bought the box, I didn't have anything to buy the game with. But it's okay, because that one penny is worth a million Mega Monkeys 5 games plus a brand new moped!"

Raven looked down at the box, and then back up at Beast Boy. Without a word, she threw her arms around him, a slight smile on her face.

With a heavy blush decorating his cheeks, Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you, Garfield," Raven whispered, before she separated herself, grabbed her book, and walked off to her room.

At the sound of her uttering his real name without a mocking undertone, he blushed even more. Now, rather than him staring longingly at Mega Monkeys 5, he stared longingly after his teammate.

Throughout the next week, he did every little menial and tedious task that Cyborg asked of him without complaining even once. It was totally worth it to know that he and Raven's relationship recently took a turn for the better.

At the end of the week he plopped down on his bed, only to feel something pressing hard against his back. Beast Boy turned over to see a box wrapped neatly and tied with a dark purple bow. He tore off the wrapping paper and discovered a Mega Monkeys 5 advanced addition game with a note taped to the front. "Maybe I'll play with you, without the controller glued to my hands. -Raven".


End file.
